Beginning of Disaster
by romani was here
Summary: Slightly AU 'cause Spike survives and so does Julia but that's all I can tell you 'cause I don't want to ruin the story. RR would be much appreciated. M for language.
1. Chapter 1

A pair of worn, blue boots slowly drags its way across the wood floor of a hall in an ordinary apartment building located on the busy planet of Mars. Spike lethargically pushed open the door marked 716, hanging his head low as he stepped into the neat, cozy apartment. He didn't bother looking up to where he knew Julia was waiting for him and her 'hello' kiss; instead he walked over to the middle of the room and flopped down on the couch. A spot on the floor seemed to catch his attention and when Julia sat down next to him he didn't show any signs of life or that anything else existed except the intriguing spot. They sat there, in an awkward silence, for a long time, neither knowing what to say until Julia placed her hand on Spike's knee and spoke first.

"So your visit didn't go so well huh?" Spike shook his head. "You wan'a talk about it?"

"Not really." Came the dead reply.

"Spike," Julia sighed, frustrated at his refusal to open up to her, "if this relationship is going to work this time, we have to talk."

"We are talking."

"Spike," Julia said sternly, gripping his knee harder, "we have to talk about what happened."

Spike sighed loudly while leaning back against the couch and staring up at the ceiling. He knew Julia was right and he didn't want to mess things up this time with her but he wasn't ready to talk about what had occurred earlier today. He wasn't ready and he knew it could threaten his relationship with Julia which would just be _perfect_. Especially since their relationship was just getting better.

"Julia, I think I need to get a way for a little while, you know, take a vacation, so I can think clearly." That's it, that's exactly what he needed to do, avoid the situation completely. Get away for a while so the thing will blow over and be forgotten. Julia would never have to know and things will be back to normal. What a joke.

"We can leave in the morning." **No, Julia you have to stay here, I need to figure things out on my own.**

"No, I mean _I_ need a vacation, just me Julia." He could feel the hurt and confusion radiating off her and it killed him to know that he was the cause of it.

"Why?" Came her simple question that would prove to be one of the hardest for Spike to ever answer. He took a long time before answering and when he did he couldn't bring himself to look Julia in the eyes.

"Because when I went back to the Bebop I learned something that will change me for the rest of my life, something that _has_ changed me." It sounded lame, even to him.

"What, Spike, what has changed you so damn much that you have to get away from me? What has happened to make you leave me?" Tears had formed in Julia's eyes but she refused to let them fall, she refused to show how hurt she actually was and decided to play it off as anger. She should have known better. Spike had turned to face her finally, holding her hand in his as he looked into her watery, blue eyes. He watched as she fought against the tears and tried to hide the pain by glaring at him.

"You know better to say things like that," Spike said with a little trace of annoyance in his voice, "you damn well know I would never do that and that if I wanted to I could have done it two years ago. Something has come up Julia, something important that's made me rethink my life. I need time to think, that's all." Wow that sounded even lamer than his excuse before.

"What did Spike, tell me!" By now she could no longer hold back her tears as a single one trailed down her cheek. Spike caught it with his thumb as he cupped he face and stroked her smooth cheek. "I love you, why won't you just let me inside." She spoke softly now and hung her head as if to hide the embarrassing tears. Spike lets out sigh, realizing that if he has any possible chance of keeping Julia he has to tell her the truth. He lets go of her cheek but continues to stare as Julia finally looks back up at him, not knowing what to expect as his mouth opens and closes a couple times before actually forming words.

"I have a kid Julia." Well there you go. Way to go, Spiegel. Way to let her off easy. Jesus Christ.

Julia's tears immediately stopped, she sat starch still before narrowing her eyes-eyes full of anger-and slapped Spike across the face.

"Bastard." Came her cold, hard reply. Spike turned his head back to look straight into her furious eyes and was surprised by the anger he felt boiling up inside of him. A bright red hand print was visible on the side of his cheek and there was sure to be some stinging but Spike showed no signs as he coolly stared back at Julia. "Who's the mother?"

"Who do you think?" Did he just say that? Realization dawned on Julia and her eyes widened in horror that soon turned into shock.

"Faye." Spiked nodded. "But she said she was getting rid of it."

"Well she obviously didn't." Was this harsh voice really his?

"That lying bitch." Spike felt his control snap at Julia's insult and before he knew what he was doing he had grabbed her by the shoulders and was roughly shaking her.

"Don't you ever call her that!" A blazing fury had appeared in his eyes and it was scaring Julia. The fact that he was defending Faye to her was also making her even angrier. "She was going to get rid of him but when the time came she couldn't do it. She couldn't kill the one good, innocent thing we had ever done!"

"So she's found some sense of decency, that's amazing." That was the last straw. Spike wouldn't allow Julia to continue to insult the mother of his child. His anger boiled over and he felt like he was controlled by an unstoppable force as the palm of his hand connected with Julia's soft cheek, snapping her head to the side. Immediately Spike's eyes widened in horror as he gained control back over his body and he took Julia into his arms, pressing her close against her chest.

"Oh shit! Shit! Julia I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. It was like I couldn't stop myself. Oh my God, I'm so sorry." Julia was clinging to his jacket as she cried into his chest while Spike held her close and stroked her fair hair.

"Tell me what happened. Tell me how this has turned you against me!" She sputtered and cried harder, gripping his jacket into fists.

"I really don't know how it happened, but when I saw him, I don't know, something woke up in me and all I know is that I felt something I've never felt before. I felt pride; I was proud that I was capable of creating something so pure, so innocent and good. I felt like I had actually done something good in my life and no matter what I was going to protect him, was going take care of him. I fell in love with him. I loved how his laugh breaks my heart, how when he smiles my heart fills with pride, but most of all I loved the feeling he created in me. Don't you see Julia, he makes me feel alive."

Julia had calmed down during and as she sat straight, she looked into Spike's two toned eyes and saw the genuine love there and she knew it was wrong but she actually felt jealous. "Tell me how it happened." It wasn't a question and Spike had no choice to retell the events of his life-altering return to the Bebop. He owed Julia that much at least.


	2. Chapter 2

Spike made his way down the hall of the Bebop, hands shoved in his pockets and a smirk on his lips. Four years. It had been four years since Spike had seen this rickety piece of crap and he admitted that he had missed the ol' girl. The Bebop had landed on Mars to probably pick up some much needed parts, and being himself, Jet had decided-or simply forgot-to change to entrance code. Some things just never change. Spike crossed the living area where his favorite yellow couch could be seen and entered into the kitchen. He leaned his lanky form against the doorframe and watched as Jet busied himself over the oven. The smell of meat cooking filled his nostrils causing his stomach to growl.

"Did you shoot that yourself or did you have to buy it from one of these sleazy markets?" Spike's smirk grew as he watched Jet stiffen before slowly turning around to face Spike, spatula in hand.

"Spike!" He exclaimed before throwing the spatula at the lanky cowboy. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Jesus old man, you could have burned me!"

"Well it's no less than you deserve." Jet said before turning back to the sizzling meat and taking out another spatula. "So how have you been, you know, since you left?"

"Nothing to complain about, almost died a couple times, had to deal with a moody and crazy Faye for a year but it really wasn't all that bad. How 'bout you? Still chasing bounties in this piece of shit?"

"You watch that mouth! This girl has gotten us through some hard times." Jet reprimanded as he warningly pointed he spatula at Spike.

"Ya, when she wasn't broken down." Spike mumbled, not sure if Jet had heard him or choose to ignore him.

Well since you're here, why don't you stay for dinner?" Jet asked as he filled a plate with thick slices of steak.

"That's an offal lot of steak for just one man Jet."

"What can I say, I'm a big man. So what do you say Spike, will ya stay for dinner?"

Spike was about to object but was interrupted by a high squealing behind him and he turned to look over his shoulder as he leaning his large back against the frame. With his hands in his pockets and hair slightly covering his eyes, Spike watched as Faye entered the living area with a man and a small boy. The man had jet black hair that was cut short and spiked on top with a small ponytail where his neck joined his skull. He wore a black leisure suit with a deep red shirt and a black tie. He was an attractive man who had a similar build to Spike's but was far more build. He held the boy in front of his face as he held him up in the air, causing the boy to go into fitful giggles when he leant him forwards closer to his face. Spike's eyes wandered from the mysterious man to the beautiful woman next to him that was lovingly staring at the little boy. She wore a low cut white shirt with a familiar, red, waist length jacket which's sleeves had been folded up to her elbow. She had traded her headband for a black sash that she wrapped around her head in attempt to keep her violet, chin length hair out of her face. Her jeans were a snug fit and ware tucked into a pair of black, knee high boots that made her an inch or two taller. Spike watched as she smiled and stared at the boys face and couldn't help but roam his eyes over her fit and voluptuous body.

The approaching party had been oblivious to the visitor until their attention was drawn away from the little boy to the commotion Jet was making in the kitchen. They suddenly stopped and Spike had to turn his face to look at the ground to hide his smirk Faye's shocked expression had created. He leisurely took one hand out of his pocket to slid it inside his jacket where he produced a cigarette that he promptly lit before inhaling the smoking and releasing it through his nose.

"Hey Spike you could at least get your lazy ass in here and help me set the table." Jet yelled but quieted as he saw that Faye and her party had arrived. "You're back early."

"Spike? You're Spike?" The black haired man asked as he glared at the cowboy and handed the little boy over to Faye.

"Yo." Came Spike's casual reply as he smirked at the anger the black haired man was practically radiating. **Here it comes**.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" The man asked harshly and Spike noticed how he took a step closer to Faye. This guy was already annoying _and_ _boring too_.

"I'm sorry; I didn't catch your name." Spike impassively replied.

"Spike, this is Kalen. He came aboard shortly after Faye left." Jet explained as he put himself a little more between the two younger men. Kalen glared hard at Spike but Spike's attention was drawn away as the boy Faye was holding made a sudden and high pitch sound as Faye shifted him on her hip. Spike looked at the boy for the first time since he had entered and as he looked as the boy he felt slightly uneasy. The boy had a mixture of rougish and soft looks; his eyes were small and had a broody shadow that was strikingly complimented by the bright jade orbs they contained. He had a thin, regular sized nose, a small, pointy chin that was graciously offset by a square jaw and high cheek bones. His face was long and thin and seemed to pull all his contrasting features together into a beautiful, youthful face that was topped off by a brownish green mop of hair that was slightly wavy but mostly straight as an arrow and had been neatly spiked forward. The jade set of eyes and mop of hair dawned realization on Spike as his cigarette dropped from his lips to the ground where it was forgotten.

Spike carefully looked at the boy once more and was frightened but oddly excited by what he saw. Faye's chin and skin complexion, his narrow nose, strong jaw, high cheek bones, and long, thin face. The boy had Spike's odd color of hair but it was straight like Faye's with only the slightest wave to it, but the real striking feature of the boy was his beautiful, unique emerald eyes he had obviously inherited from his mother. Spike's repeatedly blinked at the little boy who shyly stared back as he hid under his mother's chin.

"Um, dinner's ready if anybody's hungry." Jet said flabbergasted as he nervously rubbed his balding head with his mechanical arm.

Faye put the boy on the ground before taking his hand and leading him into the kitchen past the paralyzed cowboy and was promptly followed by Kalen. After regaining his composure and putting on his best 'I don't give a fuck' face, Spike followed after the group and took a seat next to Jet right across from Kalen who glared daggers. The group ate in silence that was only broken by the loud noises the little boy at the end of the table was making as he ate and the spine-chilling scrape of silverware against a plate. By the time everyone had finished Spike was seriously considering kicking this guy, Kalen's ass as the man had continued to glare at Spike throughout dinner.

"Now that was a real dinner Jet, none of this beef and bell peppers without the beef. No that was a fantastic meal." Spike said as he stood up to stretched his long limbs and crack his neck. "I haven't had meat that tasted that good in years. That store bought shit doesn't satisfy a man."

"It's like I told you; you have to shoot it yourself if you want that special taste. The store bought meat has too many preservatives unlike if you shoot it yourself, then it's fresh and has its natural taste to it."

"Ya, well there isn't much game where I live so either I'm gonna have to make do with the preservatives or visit more often." Spike said as he walked out of the kitchen to the living area where, after removing his jacket and throwing it over the side of his good old friend the yellow couch, he laid down, putting one arm behind his head as the other dangled off the side. He listened to the conversation the other shipmates were partaking in on the other side of the wall and couldn't help his eyes from sliding shut.

"What is he doing here Jet?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Why did you come back?"

"I don't know."

"Well there has to be a reason."

"Maybe he just stopped by."

"_Oh come on Jet_."

"Listen Kalen, I don't know why he's here or what he wants, I'm just glad he did come back. He has just a much right to be here as you do."

By this time Spike was craving for another cigarette and as he searched his jacket-with his eyes still closed of course-he could hear more bickering taking place between Jet and Kalen. He finally managed to find his carton of Marbolo before lighting it-with his eyes still closed-and relaxing back into the uncomfortable couch. The sound of light footsteps caused him to take a peak out of the corner of his eye and he watched as Faye resolutely walked towards him until she stopped directly above his head at the end of the couch, hands resting on her hips as she waited for the restful one to notice her. Growing impatient with him she finally cracked.

"Spike Spiegel, what the hell are you doing here?" Spike muttered a 'nice to see you too' as he took a long drag. Faye stared at him for several seconds expecting an answer before growing impatient again and pushing his legs off the couch to sit down. "I asked you what you are doing here." Her annoyance was clear in her voice.

"Could ask you the same question." Spike said as he sat up.

"You're such an ass, Spike." Spike's lips curved into a smirk around his cigarette and Faye felt the need to smack it off. "Where's Julia? Wouldn't you want to bring Ms. Perfect here and show her off?"

"Who's Kalen?" Not missing a beat Spike avoided Faye's question and decided to casually turn the tables on Faye.

"What?" Obviously it worked and Faye was so taken by surprise she didn't even realize what Spike had done.

"Who's Kalen, you know, the tall, dark, handsome guy sitting in the next room."

"He's a friend."

"What kind of friend?"

"The trustworthy and dependable kind."

"You sleeping with him?"

"What the fuck is this, twenty one questions? Why are you here Spike?" Faye asked, her annoyance growing to a new level with the cowboy.

"I thought only one person gets to ask the questions?"

"Spike!"

"Yo." Faye sighed loudly, exhausted from bickering with Spike. She used to have so much more stamina.

"Please, just tell my why you're here."

"Alright," said Spike finally giving in after hearing the exhaustion and frustration in her voice, "I heard the Bebop was around so I thought I might as well drop by and see how Jet was doing and let him know I'm alright." He took a long drag before extinguishing the tobacco filled stick on the coffee table. "I didn't expect to find you here, not after you left. I thought this was the last place, well the second to last place you'd want to be." A silence crept over the two as Spike stared at his shoes and Faye looked off, staring into space.

"Sorry about that," Faye said, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence, "but I knew you would try and stop me from leaving and you probably would have done it so…I just couldn't live like anymore, Spike, especially not after I found out about…" Her voice trailed off as she looked over at the kitchen, Spike's gaze following hers. Another uncomfortable pause.

"What's his name?" Faye turned to look at Spike's face, his eyes still glued to the opposite wall."

"Jet." She said with a small smile.

"After _Jet-Jet_?" Faye nodded. Why not, Jet had always been a father figure for her so why not name her first son after him? "Good name." Spike said with a barely visible grin.

"Spike."

"Hmm?"

"He knows."

"Knows what?" Spike knew exactly what Faye was implying but for some odd (and annoying) reason he needed for her to say it.

"That you're his father." She said with an exasperated sigh, not entertained by Spike's faux naivety. "I thought it would only be fair, for both of you, that I at least told him who you were, even if he never met you."

"He's what, two, now?"

"Two and a half." Faye corrected with a smirk.

"Well he sure is a looker, must come his father's side." That earned Spike a hard punch to the chest. "Ow! Jesus Faye!" Spike glared evilly at her but she only gave her trademark smirk before leaning back between the couch and armrest.

"So, what are you going to do?" The smirk was gone along with the moment and it was all business now.

"I don't know." Came Spike's innocent reply. He really didn't know what the hell he was going to do.

"I'm not going to let you walk in and out of his life. He needs a father, Spike, and just a part-time one, a real, full-time father who will protect and take care of him."

"Is that what Kalen is, a back up?" Spike asked, bitterness lacing his voice.

"This isn't about him, Spike, it's about you." She replied, matching Spike's harsh gaze with her own.

"Faye…" Spike warned.

"No, Spike, it's either him or her." Did she really just tell him that? To choose between his son and Julia? Spike couldn't believe it, who was she to force him to make that decision? Who the hell did this woman think she was?

"It's not that easy Faye, and you have no fucking right to make me decided between them."

"Yes I do, he's my son and it's my job to protect him."

"He's my son too! You can't just keep me out of his life like that."

"You've been out of his life for almost three years Spike."

"Not by my choice."

The two stared down each other before the sound of joyous laughter interrupted them, causing them to look towards the source of such ruckus. Little Jet was sprinting towards them, eyes half closed with laughter, and Big Jet chasing after him. The boy jumped into Faye's awaiting arms and snuggled close into her.

"What'd he do now?" Faye asked with a smile as Jet giggled into her neck.

"That damn monster almost killed one of my bonsais, the little bastard."

Faye couldn't help the grin that overtook her features as she looked down at the little boy in her arms. She ruffled his hair and landed a kiss on his forehead before looking back up at the large man.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to, Jet, he is only two."

"Just keep him away." He replied before walking away, muttering curse about bad traits and about the apple not falling too far from the tree.

"J, what did I tell you about Uncle Jet's bonsais?"

"You said I could do anything I want as long as I don't get caught."

"And the rule still stands so next time be more carefully, okay angel?" The boy nodded his mossy colored head before turning to look at Spike. His piercing eyes made Spike feel uneasy but at the same time goofy as they bore into his.

"Hi." What an innocent voice he had, untainted by pain or sorrow.

"Hello, Jet. Do you know who I am?" Why was he asking this, Faye had just told him that Jet knew who he was and why did he have butterflies in his stomach? Spike never gets butterflies; well at least, that's what he says. The boy nodded his head. "Who?" What the fuck was happening to him?

"Daddy! Mommy told me."

"Oh really," Spike said as he gave glanced at Faye, "but how did you know what I would look like?" That was a legitimate question, Faye had told him that he was his father but she never said Jet knew what he looked like.

"I seen a picture."

"I hope it was a good one." Spike's eyes drifted back to Faye who was glaring at him but a faint shade of pink could be seen in her cheeks.

"Well, it's getting late and this one needs a bath before going to bed." Faye said as she stood up, breaking Spike's gaze.

"But mom…" Whined Jet.

"No, you smell as bad as Kalen's beef stew." This caused Jet to giggle and Spike felt his lips turn into a smile.

"Ah come on Faye, I just got here." Spike said after feeling the sudden urge to help his son out of this most displeasing predicament. The boys gave their best puppy faces but having grown used to it from both of them; Faye simply ignored them as she walked towards the stairs.

"And now it's time for you to go," she said with out missing a beat, "that is unless you're spending the night?" She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned back to look at Spike and he could swear he saw a glimmer of hope in her eyes. Realizing what time it was and returning to his normal self, Spike dragged his lanky body of the couch and slid back into his jacket.

"You're right it's time for me to go." **I can't think here, not with him and her being so close.** Where the hell did that come from? Since when did Faye affect his thinking? **Since three years ago when her very presence sent your head spinning**. And where the hell was that voice coming from? Yep, it was official, he needed to get out of here and fast before he went completely insane.

"Are you coming back tomorrow?" Her harsh tone was back and in full force.

"I don't know." Spike answered as he brought a cigarette to his lips.

"Spike."

"Hm?" He mumbled while lighting up.

"Don't forget what we talked about." And with that Faye disappeared up the stairs and down the hall.

"Bye Daddy!" Yelled Jet before disappearing from Spike's sight.

Spike sighed loudly before turning on his heal and heading out the Bebop into the starry night. What a day.


End file.
